parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elenalan 2
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 2004's Disney sequel film Mulan II. Cast *Fa Mulan - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Captain Li Shang - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Mushu - I.M Weasel *Cri Kee - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Little Brother - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Khan - Maximus (Tangled) *Yao - Wreck it Ralph *Ling - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Chien-Po - Aladdin *Princess Mei - Merida (Brave) *Princess Ting-Ting - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Princess Su - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Fa Zhou - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fa Li - Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) *Grandmother Fa - Luisa (Elena of Avalor) *Lord Qin - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Prince Jeeki - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *First Ancestor - Zeus (Hercules) *The Matchmaker - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *The Emperor of China - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Scenes * Elenalan II (2005) Part 1 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 2 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 3 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 4 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 5 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 6 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 7 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 8 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 9 * Elenalan II (2005) Part 10 End Credits Movie used: * Mulan II (2005) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Elena of Avalor * I.M Weasel * A Bug's Life * UP * Tangled * Wreck it Ralph * Ralph Breaks The Internet * How To Train Your Dragon * How To Train Your Dragon 2 * How To Train Your Dragon 3 * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: Return to Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Brave * The Emperor's New Groove * Kronk's New Groove * Shrek * The Swan Princess 1 * The Swan Princess 2 * The Swan Princess 3 * Hercules * Hercules (TV Series) * Pippi Longstocking * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning Gallery Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Fa Mulan Mateo in Elena of Avalor.jpg|Mateo as Captain Li Shang I.M. Weasel.jpg|I.M Weasel as Mushu Flik (Disney).png|Flik as Cri Kee Bax max me wax.png|Max as Little Brother Maximus.jpg|Maximus as Khan Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck it Ralph as Yao Hiccup-1.jpg|Hiccup as Ling Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Chien-Po Merida As Torrun.jpeg|Merida as Princess Mei Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid as Princess Ting-Ting Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Princess Su Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as Fa Zhou Chicha.img.jpg|Chicha as Fa Li Luisa 2.jpg|Luisa as Grandmother Fa Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Lord Qin Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Prince Jeeki Zeus in Hercules 1997.jpg|Zeus as The First Ancestor Mrs. Prysselius.jpg|Mrs. Prysselius as The Matchmaker King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as The Emperor of China See Also * Elenalan (1998) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Mulan II Spoofs Category:Mulan II Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies